Odin
DMG 7 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 40% DMG 7 times to the enemy / 15% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = DMG x15 / Pt +200% |skill 2 lv1 = Deal 10X DMG to Archwitches / Subjugation Points Earned 100% UP Only available against current Archwitches. |skill 2 lv10 = Deal 15X DMG to Archwitches / Subjugation Points Earned 200% UP Only available against current Archwitches. |procs 2 = -1 |skill 2 end = 2016-11-10 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Ragnarok Spear |skill g lv1 = Deal 50% DMG 10 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 50% DMG 10 times to the enemy / 15% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = DMG x15 / Pt +200% |skill g2 lv1 = Deal 15X DMG to Archwitches / Subjugation Points Earned 200% UP Only available against current Archwitches. |procs g2 = -1 |skill g2 end = 2016-11-10 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Ragnarok Spear |skill x lv1 = Deal 150% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 150% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Ragnarok Spear |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK 300% up after every attack / Max 2 time |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 72 |atk 0 = 8000 / 13600 |def 0 = 6500 / 10400 |soldiers 0 = 7000 / 11200 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 86 |atk 1 = 8800 / 20040 |def 1 = 7700 / 15940 |soldiers 1 = 7150 / 15300 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 96 |atk g = 11440 / 25628 |def g = 10010 / 20636 |soldiers g = 10780 / 22108 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 120 |atk x = 19780 / 38880 |def x = 20000 / 40020 |soldiers x = 19800 / 38960 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = The clothes handed down to this powerful little goddess of magic still don't fit her. |friendship = I'm an amazing goddess. I just need to grow a little taller! |meet = I'm Odin, goddess of magic! I'm really really powerful! |battle start = One thrust and you're dead! |battle end = Ah! Got caught in my clothes! |friendship max = Check out my amazing power! It's Ragnarok time! |friendship event = Stop treating me like a kid. I'm an amazing goddess! You get it, right? I'm a beautiful, amazing lady! |rebirth = The Gungnir's power is also powerful! I'm really amazing! What? Yay, good job?? Stop treating me like a child! I'm ready to be a goddess! The only thing I lack is height! |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Thor Skill Boost Category:AkkeyJin Category:Previous Generation